An Unsung Hero
by Shadow1176
Summary: Once a year, a certain little fairy goes to visit an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Once every year, a little fairy flies to an old, abandoned factory.

She flits over the the fluffy clouds of the early morning skies, the sun just beginning to peek over the edge of the horizon as she continues on her way. Few monsters roamed the skies at these times, as many of them were diurnal in nature, preferring the sun as opposed to the moon.

What few that did were massive creatures of immeasurable strength, beings that were considered legendary monsters capable of untold amounts of destruction. Not many of them had actually gone out of their way to attack others though. Their intelligence was high, incredibly so in that they avoided cities often and adapted to the world as easily as humans do.

That, and none of them wanted to arouse the ire of the CPUs. While the CPUs of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox were amongst the most powerful of figures in the dimension, there stood one figure at the very top of their fear list. Lady Purple Heart, or Neptune herself. She who brought down Leviathan and spared his life, on account that he wouldn't attack her or the other nations.

But enough of that.

The fairy's light wings brought her to the entrance of her destination, the large factory's outer perimeter quiet and devoid of life. She opens the main entrance doors, and flies inside.

It is a decrepit place, with cobwebs everywhere and the remnants of ancient technology scattered about. Plant life had already long since reclaimed the factory, vines lining the area in abundance. Production facilities and their ilk lie in disrepair throughout the factory, its once bright purple hues now dulled yet still faintly purple. That was something that the creator of this place had always insisted on, only the finest of materials could be used to build such a factory.

None who had found this place believed that it held any significance. What few pieces of technology that may have existed here were long destroyed, and any materials that might have been able to be salvaged were already broken down in nothing. Only adding to that, its location was far into the Nepnep Mountains, territory that had long since been left alone due to its lethal conditions and horrid weather.

As she floated through the dank hallways and production lines, she came upon a little bedroom, or at least what may have once served as a bedroom.

The room was as spacious as it was empty, and where a bed might have gone instead rested a chair, worn and ancient as she was old. Plant life encroached the ornate chair, as she looked up, to gaze at the human like body sitting atop it.

Or rather, the remains of the man, time having taken its constant toll on the body's structure. Withered and emaciated as it had been, only bones remained of the man, save for a cloak of faint red and pants of light purple.

In her arms rested a bouquet of purple hyacinths, many of them belonging to her own garden, lovingly grown over the years. She sets them next to the many bouquets that she had brought in previous years, before sitting down on the man's skull, nostalgia compelling her to do so as she smiled a bit.

"You were always rather hard headed..."

Words begin flowing forth from her mouth, streams of sentences highlighting everything that's happened, as if he could hear her from beyond the grave. If the External Hard Drive truly did exist, she hoped that her words would reach him there.

She spoke, of recent events in the different dimensions, of the history that she's managed to compile, of the curious characters that she's met, of her daily life, and most of all, of the CPUs that she's come to know over her long, long life.

She talks about how Neptune is still lazing about in terms of work, despite her love of battle and the bouts that she frequents herself in. How Noire was still working as hard as she could despite her cosplaying hobbies. How Blanc was still writing her stories. How Vert was still considered to be one of the greatest gamers of the generation. She chuckled, claiming that she could even give him a run for his money, the greatest gamer in the history of the Hyperdimension.

Their quirks, their mistakes, their personalities, their crowning achievements, their moments of simple life, she talks about them all to the man sitting below her.

And yet, it also comes back to one topic in the end. How she missed him dearly, how she speaks of the tearful and joyful moments of reminiscence with him. This time, she talks about how she used to sit on his head like this all the time, the soft strands of his silky hair comforting enough to serenade her into the most pleasant of naps. How she missed him far too much, why his life had been taken from her so soon. Why he couldn't be alive today to be with her.

Alas, the sun began to set, and she ends her tale of Neptune's latest tussle with another Legendary monster known as Ifrit, faint tear tracks lining her cheeks as she wipes them away. She lingers for another moment, basking in the presence of the man for just a little bit longer.

As always, she makes the same promise that she does every time she comes here to visit. That she'll come back soon to visit, for even more stories about the world that he helped create. The world that he revolutionized. To give him more of the precious flowers that he had always loved.

Her blue eyes glimmered as she whispered, "And I shall always remember you."

As she turns away to leave, floating away from the bedroom, she hears something faintly, ghostly in manner yet clear as a bell.

" _Thank you, Histoire..."_

She smiles, floating away back to the world that she had come to know, as the words of Genesis, Planeptune's original founder and the creator of the CPUs, floated away on the wind...

* * *

A/N: Oh good god it's been way too long since I properly wrote anything, and I think the rust shows in this piece. Still though, I'm glad that I got to brush some of the cobwebs off of my writing gears, hopefully in anticipation for more!

Credit to Men-dont-scream on Deviantart, as that's where the inspiration for the story came from.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Eh, I think I'll make it a two shot. While it's sometimes nice to leave some parts up to speculation, it doesn't really feel right to leave this guy with no more information. I'd like to expand on it, so here we are. Please enjoy.

"Curious..."

Curious indeed were Neptune's thoughts as she gazed in the direction that Histoire had just been flying in. The little Oracle had always seemed to become melancholic and perhaps a bit sad, like she was reminiscing.

Time after time, Neptune and Nepgear had dismissed it, as she would never stay in such a mood for long, and any inquiries were met with a smile and a dismissal.

" **GROAR!"**

"Nepu!"

With a side step, Neptune brought her greatsword swinging sideways, an ancient dragon's wings clipped as it fell to the ground, its head severed.

A pair of engines above her whined ferociously as Neptune groused, "Hey, I'm sorry that I had to move so quick! You're both prototypes, what did you expect? Yeah, so I brought you two out to do some testing for Nepgear's new jetpack, but you could at least be a little bit cooperative!"

 **Slash!**

A winged dogoo that had just burst from the cloud cover fell to the ground to join the ancient dragon.

Neptune's eyes perked towards the direction that Histy had just been flying in, as she tapped the pair of engines, directing her center of gravity to move westward.

The engines responded, their simple intelligence modules activating as they followed the commands of their operator. Boosting westwards, Neptune's thoughts drifted, her body on autopilot by slashing through any hostiles that intercepted her midair. Anything that approached her was cut apart with her massive greatsword, specifically created for midair combat and with any larger than normal creatures. It had been christened the Mk2 Claymore by its creator, her sister Nepgear.

Neptune's thoughts wandered, flitting between looking around to her surroundings both to observe for threats and the view, to more light hearted thoughts about pudding. Dozens of monsters dropped to the ground below from absentminded blows from her blade, the spoils from their corpses finding their way in her inventory automatically.

A few glimmers of fairy dust had Neptune adjusting her flight pattern to begin descending, the tell tale signs of Histoire spotted as the oracle entered what looked to be a violet tinted R&D facility.

"That looks like a Planeptune facility..."

Such thoughts were on Neptune's mind as she entered the Research Facility, eyes glancing over the ancient construction and overgrown plant life.

It was as she passed a laboratory that she came upon the wilted petals of a purple hyacinth, the plant having been moved by the wind as she turned her eyes upwards, to the sight of an ornate chair seating a skeleton. A spooky scary skeleton in fact-

"Dude, please. Not now."

Much like before, the figure was dressed in their red cloak and purple pants, the remains of their corpse still quiet and unmoving.

And atop their head, sat a familiar little book Oracle.

Their eyes met, purple irises staring into baby blue ones, the room quiet as no words were exchanged.

"Histy?"

"Neptune?"

Neptune's gaze swept over the room, taking in the details of the place as she asked cautiously, "Histy? What... is all of this?"

Though Histoire's eyes became downcast, a small smile lingered at her lips. Her arm motioned grandly, as if welcoming the place as she mused, "This place is Planeptune's beginning. The first ever building that would one day become the basis for the Planeptower itself, and of nearly every single building in Planeptune."

Her eyes came to rest upon Neptune as she said, "It is also where the CPUs were born."

Her eyes widened, as Neptune strode forwards, taking care to avoid the flowers on the ground as she reached out to catch a closer look at the body.

Neptune's eyebrows quirked in question as she whispered, "He... looks familiar..."

Faint memories of warmth and laughter filled her mind, memories that she had never been able to identify somehow triggered by the corpse before her.

Neptune's mind raced through her memories, streams of thoughts sifting through time as she thought, " _Where? Where did I remember this feeling? Where did I remember this person..?"_

Realization dawned in her eyes as Neptune said in shock, "Histy, is this... the founder?"

A smile answered her deduction.

Histoire's words began flowing as she began, "I've been coming here on the same day every year, placing these flowers here in honor of his memory. You should have seen him when he was alive Neptune."

Her eyes brightened as she continued, "Genesis was, for lack of a better term, simply brilliant. He could lighten anyone's day, cheer up the mood anywhere, duel with the best of them, manage the most difficult of economies, and always, always made time for his citizens and family. And I was there, the whole time. Managing his workload, scolding him when he fell asleep on the job even if I joined him sometimes, laughing and crying and just living with him, those were some of the greatest days of my life."

As Histoire continued to regale Neptune of her tales of her first days, the latter smiled as she listened with part attention, now learning who exactly her predecessor, and creator was. Who her, and the other CPUs'...

"... Your father truly did care about you four."

Neptune jerked her head to stare at the corpse as Histoire continued with fondness in her voice, "Yes, he always found time in his life for your four. He really was your dad. The four of you were his creations in a way, despite how alive you all were. And ever since your conception, he made sure to raise you all in the ways that he himself had been taught. Your personalities emerged on your own though, as well... ever since the incident that took his life."

"He didn't die painfully did he?"

Historie's eyes searched Neptune's worried face as she chuckled and said soothingly, "No, not at all. He died of old age, but in a rather unorthodox manner. You see, in order to actually create the four of you, true successors that could pass themselves on without worry of mortal birth problems and with the convenience of the technology found in this world, he was forced to give up something of equal value in order to fuel the experiment. The entirety of this facility's power, and most of his life force were required to complete it. With his remaining life, he founded the beginnings of the four cities, raised the four of you the best he could, and planted the seeds of Gamindustri as we know it today, before quietly passing away here, in his old home."

Neptune's eyes closed, her senses taking in the air and sounds of the facility. Decrepit and ruined as it was, she could still feel the presence of its past, how it must of been teeming with activity and life, laughter and happiness permeating every single place here.

Opening her eyes, Neptune's voice, small as it was came out, "Histy? Could... I visit this place with you next time?"

She was taken aback for a moment, before a radiant smile graced Histoire as she said, "Yes Neptune. Of course you can. And perhaps the others could join us."

As Histoire landed on Neptune's head and they flew away, Neptune whispered, "Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
